Our Beautifully Corrupted World
by Rainheart344
Summary: Before she faded, Scandinavia sealed a box. A certain magical Nordic finds this box, and hell itself is released. With a week and a half to find their brother, the Nordics and many other countries travel their scattered and corrupted world, to restore their faded beautiful one. HIATUS UNTIL MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE.
1. Chapter 1

**I typed this up Sunday night on a car ride. **

**Disclaimer: NO.**

* * *

_Scandinavia knew this day would come. She glanced toward the door to make sure that the oldest three, Sweden, Denmark and Norway were asleep. Especially Norway. He could not know, because he would be the only one that would understand at this point. _

_She made certain all five were asleep before dragging out a trunk. It rattled and clattered before finally realizing, that like all the other times, it would not be opened. _

_But this time it was. Shadows flew out, and Scandinavia was nearly overwhelmed by them. She shouted an incantation and the demons froze. _

_They glared, their red eyes hard. Scandinavia shouted another spell, one that sent them into the trunk while keeping them frozen._

_They would stay like this for thousands of years, frozen in time, until the world, the beautiful world, was destroyed. _

_Upon closing it and locking it normally after magically sealing it, she put the trunk away before collapsing, leaving the Nordics, her sons, to represent what would become the five countries of Scandinavia._

_They would find her body slumped on the bed, with Denmark shouting for her to get up, with Sweden and young Finland running toward the boys yells, and Norway comforting the youngest, Iceland. _

_Scandinavia had no idea that the fact that she had not destroyed the trunk would later affect her sons, perhaps even killing the one who found it._

* * *

Norway yawned. It was Sunday, a humid one in the last days of June. He carried a mug of coffee as he walked down the rickety stairs to the basement of the Nordic household.

Sealand had been playing down there the other day with Wy and Seborga. He had run up after a certain trunk had rattled on its own.

Yawning, Norway found the trunk. It was exactly how Sealand described it. Dusty, faded and old, it was chained locked. He could feel magic radiating from it, both evil magic, what he believed was demon magic, and good, pure magic. It reminded him of...

This was odd. Norway had not thought of Mother Scandinavia since she had died centuries earlier.

Yet he was sure he felt her magic radiating from this locked box.

The trunk rattled and Norway jumped, spilling some of his coffee. He glanced around to see if there was a key anywhere. There wasn't.

Norway sighed. He would have to break both the regular lock /and/ the seal using magic.

He only needed one hand, so he didn't place his coffee on the floor.

He should have.

Upon unlocking it, demons flew out, red eyes ablaze.

Norway screamed and dropped his coffee.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, ish? Next chapter should be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Hima-papa?**

* * *

They all heard the Norwegian scream, and all the Nordics and Sealand ran to the basement.

Norway was not there. The demons were not there.

The only thing that _was_ there was a letter.

_To the person who has the misfortune of finding the empty Demon Trunk,_

_You have a week and a half to find this person. Otherwise he/she will find out the consequences of opening this trunk._

_The world, our beautiful world, will divide. _

_Sincerely, _

_Scandinavia_

_She was right,_ Denmark realized, after finding that the reason he felt emptiness in the basement was from the fact that his brothers had disappeared after he read Mother Scandinavia's name.

But why would she leave Norway such a horrid fate?

_She wouldn't_, Denmark realized. They should have thrown out that old trunk, instead of saving it because it was their Mother's.

* * *

Sealand suddenly realized with a heavy heart he was back on his country.

Who was Scandinavia, and what did she have to with making Norway disappear?

He didn't know, because unlike the other Nordics (did he even count as a Nordic? Sealand himself didn't know.), he was on about eighty. Somewhere around there, compared to the others, who were around a thousand or two.

He suddenly realized that the country seemed to be drifting away from its current spot, about six miles off Jerkland's coast.

* * *

Iceland blinked.

Why was he suddenly in Reykjavik?

Where were the other Nordics and Sealand?

Most importantly, what had happened to his older brother that Mother Scandinavia had caused?

He suddenly aware of a splitting pain in his body, one that he only ever felt when the volcanoes on his country erupted. This was much worse and suddenly a man run up the street.

"The country is splitting apart!"

So this was what the feeling in Iceland's body was. His country was splitting in half. It _was _located half on the Eurasian tectonic plate and half on the North American plate.

Hm. Mother Scandinavia was right. The world was scattering and dividing, meaning that his country was dividing into two halves.

Ukraine, Russia and Turkey were lucky that Europe and Asia were on the same tectonic plate. Otherwise they'd be feeling this unbearable pain that Republic of Iceland was currently experiencing. He huffed.

Hopefully the other Nordics and Sealand were okay.

* * *

Finland blinked. He was vaguely aware of Hanatamago running around his legs.

Where was he? A random street corner. He picked up Hanatamago and suddenly realized the people passing him were speaking Finnish.

Ah, no wonder the street looked familiar. He was in Helsinki, or at least somewhere close to it. After all, he could see the Baltic Sea.

Where were the other Nordics?

Hm, Denmark no doubt stayed in the basement. After all, it was his house they were in, and it was located in Copenhagen. Sealand was most likely either with Sweden or on his own country. Iceland...

It became painfully aware that his country was drifting away, and when he had been able to nearly see Estonia's coast, it was almost gone now in the foggy morning.

Oh gosh.

Mother Scandinavia wasn't kidding in her letter. The world was splitting apart.

Finland suddenly felt very bad for Iceland. If the countries were splitting, the plates may be splitting as well, which would mean Iceland would split in half.

Meaning nearly unbearable pain for the youngest Nordic.

* * *

Sweden blinked. Why was he in his own country?

Where was Sealand? Where was his 'wife'? Where was his idiot brother? Where were Iceland and Norway?

The Swede was vaguely aware he was in Gothenburg, or somewhere close to it. He knew he wasn't in Stockholm, because he could see Denmark's coast in the fog from where he stood. There was a great tremor and Sweden realized that Denmark's coast was getting farther away.

His mother was right.

_Gud ge oss styrka, _Sweden thought as his country drifted farther from Denmark and most likely Finland as well.

* * *

America had a way of contacting everyone, through his phone, which is how he got every country, save for Norway, to a world conference.

They were all there.

Even though Iceland was in obvious pain over his country splitting in half and the fact that his brother could be _killed_.

Even though it had been a while before they got there, due to having to rush through the tumult of people.

* * *

**Well, next chapter should be up by Monday. Just a head's up, Sunday is my birthday. **

**Translation:**

**Swedish: _Gud ge oss styrka: _God give us strength. I used Google translate. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

"Alright." America slammed his hand on the table. "Anyone know what the hell is going on?"

America's questions had caused the Nordics, minus Iceland and of course Norway, explain the letter and the trunk. Suddenly, England, Belarus and Romania shouted at the same time.

"He's in Dementia!"

Iceland and the Italies, whose country was also splitting due to the fact that there were two of them, closed their eyes from the pain that the loudness of the outburst caused.

At everyone's look of confusion, Romania explained. "Dementia is where demons are born, so that's most likely where Norge is. The hardest part though, is putting the continents back together."

"Technically," Belarus murmured. "Getting Norway is the hardest part since we only have ten and a half days to do it. We have unlimited time to put the continents back together."

"There's a gate to Dementia in Oslo," Iceland stated. His voice was strained from the pain he was in. "Norge told me about it. I'll help you all find it."

Ukraine, who had a tendency to act motherly to the other nations, stood, her trademark 'boings' echoing in the quiet room. "Iceland, you are in no condition to help." The silver haired nation didn't protest, knowing her words were true.

"Miss Ukraine," Germany began. "Perhaps you could keep watch over Iceland, Sealand and the Italies?"

At this Ukraine's expression turned dark.

"Just because I'm a female nation with a large chest doesn't mean I can't fight. I _can and will_ fight as well as my younger siblings."

Germany looked taken aback. "I didn't say that you couldn't fight as well as Russia or Belarus." He stated. "I said you would probably be best to take care of them. Sealand is too young to fight, and the other three are too weak to."

Romano began cursing at him, while Italy and Iceland weakly protested.

"I want to fight!" Sealand protested the loudest.

"You're too young to fight, you little pipsqueak!" England argued. This triggered the meeting room to explode into many different arguments.

"So," Iceland looked over at South Italy, who was speaking. He didn't seem to want to curse anymore. "Your country is splitting apart too?"

Iceland just nodded.

"Everyone shut up or I'll stab you all!" Belarus, who was acting sane for once, shouted. "Right now, we need to focus on finding Norway! I suggest we split into groups."

"Wow," America mumbled. "Belarus is acting sane."

Belarus threw one of her many knives at him, barely missing Nantucket.

"Now," Belarus said. "Romania, England, Finland and Denmark, we're going to Oslo. Iceland, you're coming so you can show us where this Gate to Dementia is. Everyone else, split into groups to piece the continents together. We'll write down the spells for you to re-connect the continents. Any questions?"

"Da." Russia replied. "Why are you going with the magic trio minus Norway, when I can fight just as well?"

"She's our stand-in soon-to-be-official member!" Romania grinned.

"Soon-to-be-official?" England questioned his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we need Norge's opinion, don't we?" Romania shrugged.

"Alright," Germany stood. "The group that will go to Oslo is Belarus, England, Romania, Finland, Denmark and Iceland. America, Canada, Ukraine and Sealand will go to North America. Romano, Spain, France and Prussia will go to western Europe; Spain, France, England, Portugal, Ireland and Luxembourg. Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland, Liechtenstein and Austria will go to their countries. Russia, the Baltics and Sweden, go to eastern Europe and the Scandinavian countries. Bulgaria, Greece, Turkey, Hungary and Poland, go to your countries and the countries around them; Croatia, Serbia, the countries in that area. China, Taiwan, Korea, Japan and Hong Kong, go to Asia. The United Kingdom besides England," He sent a stern glare towards the ever-drunk Scotland and his siblings, Ireland and Wales. "You three go to the Middle East and meet with the Asian countries when they finish. After you finish your respective assignments, head to either Africa or South America and start piecing those back together."

"Hey, wait," Australia raised his hand. "New Zealand, Wy and I get to do my place, right?"

Germany nodded. "And Indonesia. And Italy and I will help with our respective countries as well."

* * *

Romano was still in a lot of pain as he traveled with the Bad Friends Trio, so he wasn't up to cursing at them. Although he looked like he really wanted to. Today was different than the other times he was dragged along with them.

France wasn't making any advancements, and Prussia and Spain weren't being complete idiots.

Romano suddenly realized as the walked (Well, he actually limped in pain), that he could hear something hissing.

"Do you-a idiotas...hear something hi-AH! CHIGI!" Romano was interrupted by three, what were probably demons by what Romania described, coming out of nowhere and the fact that his Spanish companion had hugged him and then managed to get the Italian behind him, since he knew that was the only way Romano would move.

"Well amigos," Spain grinned. "It looks like we have our first enemy to fight." Romano suddenly realized that the Spaniard had taken his axe out.

* * *

**SO. MANY. COUNTRIES. I almost put Ukraine in the North American group AND the Eastern Europe group. **


	4. Chapter 4

**My internet is being stupid, so no more fancy linebreaks. It could close at any moment because of the internet connection, so, I might lose my work. Enjoy the fourth chapter of 'Our Beautifully Corrupted World'.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Romano growled slightly. "I can fight too, b*stardo!" **(AN: Very,very sorry, but I am not allowed to say that word, therefore I am not allowed to type it.)**

Spain glanced back as Romano pulled a pistol from his pocket and shrugged. "Suit yourself, Roma. Just be careful."

Romano rolled his eyes and took aim, hitting one square in between the eyes. It hissed and squealed loudly, and flew straight at Romano. Said Italian shouted some curses that the other three could barely understand as he shot again. That drove the first demon off.

Spain kept a close eye on Romano as he fought alongside Prussia. He was knocked back when the demon flew at him and his axe landed too far away for him to reach it from where he was, up against a tree with the demon advancing on him. Its claws were sharp and its eyes gleamed with inhuman malice.

"Spain! Watch your head, the awesome me is gonna try to hit it!" The demon was suddenly cast away from him by a sword. Standing where the demon had been was none other than Prussia, doing his 'kesesese' laugh. Romano was shooting at the demon again as France drove off the last one.

"Well amigos," Spain smiled. "Shall we continue on to our first stop?"

"And that would be...?" Prussia asked.

"Luxembourg. It's the closest, but we need to look out for more demons, and any cracks. We're supposed to repair any cracks we come across and drive off or kill any demons. Although, Romania said that the demons would go to Dementia..."

"So we shouldn't drive them off?" Prussia asked.

Spain just shrugged and they continued their quest.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"At least the states aren't split up," America said with a nervous chuckle. "You guys- and girl- think that we're gonna run into any demons?"

Sealand grinned. "I kind of wanna run into some demons, so I can prove to Jerkland that I'm not a useless pipsqueak!"

"Sealand, you're a bit young to fight," Ukraine said gently. "Though I'm sure you'll make a wonderful fighter when you get older." Sealand grinned at this.

"Hey," Canada said quietly. "We're almost at the border. That's pretty much the only part we have to repair, eh?"

"Yup!" America replied cheerfully. "I'll pick the groups, since I'm the hero!"

Ukraine blinked. "Groups?"

Canada began explaining. "Our border is very long. It stretches from the state of Washington and the province of British Columbia, to the state of Maine and the province of Quebec, or somewhere around that area. It's quite a trip, so we'll have to split into two groups."

"I'll go with Petey!" America grinned. "You go with Ukraine."

Canada glanced at Ukraine and nodded. "Let's go then. We'll cross to my country, and go from there. Right across that gap is Manitoba."

Ukraine gulped as Canada began crossing a tree limb that had fallen across the gap. The gap wasn't very wide, but Ukraine couldn't see the bottom. It was wide enough for a human to fit through, at least.

"Canada, be careful," the European nation cautioned. "The gap is wide enough for you to fall through."

Canada shrugged, before yelping as the limb turned slightly and he fell.

"Canada!" Ukraine shrieked, looking over the gap.

She could hear panting and gasping, and looked over to see Canada with his jacket snagged on a root.

"Uh..." Ukraine bit her lip. "I-I'll cross and help you out, o-okay?"

Canada nodded, looking like he was in pain. Ukraine gently put one of her feet on the limb and set on foot in front of the other, gettting across slowly, but steadily. In about five minutes, she was across and knelt down to reach the North American nation who was possibly about to fall to his death. Then again, it took a lot for a country to die, but...

Ukraine put those thoughts into the back of her mind and dug her feet into the dirt. She got on her stomach and leaned down to reach the Canadian with an outstretched hand, ignoring the pain in her chest from leaning down so much against her large breasts on the ground.

Canada reached up with the arm that wasn't snagged on the root and met Ukraine's outstretched hand. Ukraine grunted as she pulled him up using both hands, the pain in her chest getting worse from the strain of leaning so hard on the ground. Canada grunted as he fell onto the ground, and Ukraine pushed herself up so she was sitting in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking for any visible wounds. Canada nodded and stood with some effort, dusting off his military uniform.

"I-I'm fine," He helped her up from the sitting position she was in. "Let's just start here."

They began moving, not before saying the incantation that Romania had told them all to close up the large gaps and cracks. After all, they had made an agreement to do from the state of part of North Dakota to the state of Maine, and all the Canadian provinces located across the border within three days.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

America yawned as he and Sealand began closing the gaps and cracks from Montana on. It seemed like Ukraine and Canada had more land to cover, but it would probably take them a shorter time because Sealand and America were big on procrastinating.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek and glanced back. He hoped the other two were okay.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Belgium hummed quietly, trying to ignore the obvious tension between Switzerland, Austria and her older brother. Liechtenstein walked besides her, glancing behind her every now and then. She held a gun that her older brother had lent her for the journey.

"Hm," Belgium sighed and Liechtenstein glanced at her. "I wish they would stop fighting. Honestly, it'll just hinder us."

Liechtenstein nodded as they came to the border of Austria's country, her own, and the small part that touched her big brother's country.

"Well," the small girl smiled, causing the three males to stop arguing and glance at her. "We're here. Let's go!"

Belgium went with her older brother to the farthest part of Austria's country that touch Switzerland's land. These borders were the last ones that needed to be repaired, and it should have been easy.

It wasn't.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cliffhanger-ish? I don't know. Happy Fourth of July, and try not to be crushed by feels. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Belgium gasped slightly as a new crack opened up. Netherlands' expression changed a bit as he fell through the hole.

"Netherlands!" Belgium shrieked. She couldn't see her brother down at the bottom.

"Belgium," The blonde glanced back, surprised to see Germany and North Italy. "We'll be able to get him, but first we need to seal up the rest and meet up with Switzerland, Liechtenstein and Austria. The more people we have, the easier it will be to get Netherlands back up. "

Belgium glanced down and bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, she yelled down to her brother. "We'll be back before tomorrow, and we'll get you out. Okay?"

There was a yell from Netherlands in Dutch, so Germany and Italy didn't understand, but Belgium obviously did, though she didn't tell them what her brother had said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Switzerland raised his gun slightly as he heard a shriek. Liechtenstein just tightened her grip on her own gun.

"Big brother, what was that?"

Switzerland didn't look at her, keeping his rifle trained on the land ahead. Cracks were becoming visible on her border with Austria.

"Probably a demon. Maybe someone screaming, I can't tell. Stay close, more cracks might open up."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Austria glanced backward slightly at the sound of the shriek. Definetely Belgium. Hopefully no demons would get her...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lithuania shivered slightly as he led the other Baltics, Sweden and Russia along his border, up to Latvia's country, since they had finished piecing back most of his own country, save for his border along Latvia. He could almost feel Latvia shaking beside him, and Sweden's intimidating stare in his back. Russia was humming a...

Well, it could hardly be called a song. It was too intimidating and creepy to be a song. The Russian held his pipe, and before they had started closing gaps he had asked Sweden to 'become one with Mother Russia, da?' The three Baltics had been frightened, but Sweden had 'politely' refused.

Which meant he grunted and glared.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hungary sighed. "I suppose it's better to be stuck with you, than that idiot vampire or Prussia..." She smirked, twirling her pan around on her finger.

Bulgaria glared at her. "I still don't really see why you hate Romania so much. I know he's quite a bit annoying, but still. He's my best friend."

Hungary shrugged. "My relationship with Prussia and my relationship with Romania is a lot like France and England's; we've been fighting since the day we were born,"

Bulgaria shrugged as they continued walking the border between Hungary and Romania's countries, up to where they had said they would meet Poland when they were done. The two had split up and gotten things done faster than Poland had probably done by himself.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**So sorry this took so long! I'll be focusing on the Oslo group from now on, and the group that Netherlands and Belgium are in. **


End file.
